Oz: The Great and Powerful with A Twist
by Masked Mouse
Summary: What if eighteen years later Oz's daughter Ozma finds her own adventure. Leaving her secure home of the Emerald City she lands into London and the size of a mouse. During her time she attracts the attention of both Basil and Ratigan. Can she ever find her way home and destiny. Please read and review no flames
1. Prologue

Oz: The Great and Powerful with A Twist

Prologue:

A year has past since the events of the defeat of the wicked witches. The land of Oz was full and peaceful again. The EmeraldCity rightful ruler Glinda was doing her duties. Just like her father before her restoring faith and goodness in Oz.

She walked down the gleaming green streets. One thought crossed her mind. It was Theodora if she hadn't become wicked would she see the good in people that she once did.

If she had manage to change her ways and as Oscar had promised to let her return. Glinda hated Evanora for what she had done to everyone. Her father by poisoning him, the way she treated Theodora. And how Evanora had ruined the people's lives.

But all that was done and dusted but still that same thought again.

''What if you had see past your wicked ways'' she said under her breathe.

Glinda stared up at the palace where Oscar resided. She wondered what Oz was thinking in his mind during the late nights. Did he feel the same way as she did about all of this.

Glinda knew he never said much about it. That was him nowadays a quiet loner who spent his days in the castle.

Probably he felt heartbroken by the fact he thought he had ruined Theodora's life by turning her into the Wicked Witch of The West. No she knew Evanora had push that blame onto him as she was the one at fault.

Strangely enough she overheard some guards saying they had seen Oz slip into the night. Where was he going in a hurry and to get back so no one would notice. She thought if she confront him.

She headed inside through the heavy doors into the throne room.

''Oz we need to talk'' she said as Oscar appeared before her.

He was still the handsome man she had first saw when he entered The Dark Forest. Not a hair out of place as he had the same spring in his step.

''Yes Glinda may I help you'' he said.

''I am worried about you it seems you have change'' she said.

''Oh Glinda I am still the same old me'' he said grinning at her.

''I know but'' said Glinda as she wasn't sure.

He ushered her out the doors. After their talk Glinda had notice the change getting worst. A few days more one dark night Clinda had heard some knocking at the door. Confused but felt she knew someone needed help. She emerge from her bed slowly out her room down the stairs.

''Hello anyone there'' she asked with a chill down her spine.

Seeing no one there she was about to headin but she caught the sound of a baby cry. She stared down at the blankets in it was a baby girl. She had dark hair and dark eyes.

''Oh you poor thing you need a place to stay'' said Glinda.

She felt her heart ache wondering who would abandon their own child. Taking the child inside she didn't know what to do. Maybe she thought Oz might have the answer.

So during the years Oz and Glinda took the child in as their own raising her as their daughter. Oz named her Olivia Zelda Marie Amelia or Ozma which she was known by the people of Oz. All the time growing up Glinda taught her how to learn and use good magic. And the ways of life in Oz. Oz himself show Ozma the world of illusion and trickery.

Time had passed as it was Ozma's eighteenth birthday as she had grown into a fine young beauty. She lay in her bed as she dreamed she was flying over buildings and land.

''Oh Ozma, Ozma it is time to get up'' came Glinda waking her up from her dream.

''Hmm yes mother'' said Ozma as she got out of bed.

In truth she wished to snuggle back under the covers and continue her dream.

''I guess important matters have to come first'' she muttered to herself.

She walked to her vanity by the window. She sat as she brushed through her long strands of hair. They stayed so still down her back and over her shoulders. Also her eyes were full of hope and discovery.

Her body itself was that of a nature beauty with it's curves. Glinda told her over the years that she was a young bud blooming into an elegant flower.

After she was done as she went to get dressed. Her usual clothes was a long gleaming white dress that came to her feet with soft white shoes and a diamond collar.

She stared out her window. Everywhere was the same green buildings, green streets and lanes, green statues everything was green.

''I guess that was why it was called the Emerald City but what if one gets tired of the same thing'' said Ozma putting on her glittering tiara on her head.

In her mind she wished to leave the land of Oz and discover another world. One where she felt she truly belonged. And where everywhere was a new adventure.

''Princess Ozma'' cried a voice snapping her out of her thoughts.

''Oh China Girl I seem to be a bit distracted today'' said Ozma staring down at her vanity.

''You are always distracted Ozma this isn't like you why not we play in the garden together like old times'' said China Girl.

''I like that how about now'' said Ozma.

They had to sneak past the guards making sure not to make a noise. They entered the garden. The two friends beganto play as they laughed.

China Girl had treated Ozma like a sister even if she was bigger in height.

After they had tired out as Ozma laid on the grass with China Girl in her hands.

''China Girl do you feel there was something you were missing'' asked Ozma.

''Like what'' said China Girl.

''Oh nothing'' said Ozma as she remained quiet.

''You are like Oz I don't believe you two didn't fly in that balloon'' said China Girl.

''China Girl I would never run'' said Ozma angrily as she felt her temper rise inside of her.

China Girl didn't reply as she shook in fear in her hands. Ozma thought this wasn't like her friend. What did she had to be afraid of her. China Girl settled as Ozma was curiously by what China Girl had previously said.

''China Girl what is a balloon'' she asked.

''Oh it is strange basket attached to this large round thing that floats in the air'' said China Girl.

Ozma thought she would like to see this. Feeling this was her day as China Girl to show the mended hot air balloon. Ozma was even more curious as she stepped closer.

That moment a light breeze picked up. China Girl didn't like this as she tried to pull Ozma back but it was no use. Ozma crawled up into the basket. The wind was becoming more faster. Without warning the hot air balloon was lifted up into the air with Ozma still inside it.

China Girl watched in horror till her friend was out of sight. She run off to find Glinda and Oz. Ozma wondered where the wind would take her.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

While in the city of London everywhere was peaceful. The fear of Ratigan had died down. But his cruel memory lived on in one mouse's mind. That night Basil stared out the window in his dressing robe.

''Dawson I don't like it one bit'' he grumbled turning away the window smoking his pipe.

''But Basil surely with Ratigan gone is a good thing'' said Dawson sitting in his chair.

Basil sat in his chair across from where Dawson sat. Beside the leg was a brand new violin.

''I guess that is a good point but I feel wicked deeds aren't yet done'' said Basil putting a hand on his head.

Dawson shook his head at this. This wasn't like Basil to think such thoughts. It felt a part of his friend had changed during the years. He was still the young handsome charming mouse he had come to known. If he was a bit older but times were changing.

But Dawson thought for the better. His brows knotted together as he was in thought as well. That moment they heard a clap of thunder.

''Did you hear that old fellow'' said Basil.

''I did Basil what does it mean'' said Dawson.

''That means the games afoot doctor hurry'' said Basil as he changed quickly into his coat, cape and deerstalker.

Dawson watched as Basil ran out the door. He followed after him so he wasn't left behind as always.

That moment Ozma awoke as she lay on the ground beside the hot air balloon. She had quite a fright as she tried to use her magic to slow it down. Her eyes gazed at an item that lay beside her. She felt her hand across it. She felt something at the back to wind it up. Curiously she opened it up it played the softest and beautiful of melody.

It was the music box Oscar had given to Theodora on his first encounter with her. As it played it brought to her the memory of that night. As the two danced to the music as it was one of their happy times. Ozma felt a warm feeling inside of her.

Slowly she sat up as she stared at her surroundings.

Everything was big and different colours even where she had made a soft landing a few yards from the river. She felt her hands down her body. She stared frighten by this.

''What sort of trickery is this I am no bigger than a mouse'' she said out loud to herself.

''No matter I can use my powers to make myself bigger once more'' she said as her magic flowed through her body.

Basil and Dawson had appeared at the spot as they saw the glow a few feet away.

''This way Dawson'' said Basil.

''Basil slow down I can't keep up'' said Dawson catching his breathe.

They appeared as Ozma stopped what she was doing.

''How in Oz am I going to explain this to mother and father now oh hello there'' said Ozma as she turned to face them.

Both mice were stunned silence. They had never a lady like her before in all their lives. It was possible for them to come across a young mouse lady. Not a human lady who was the actual height as them.

''It is alright there is no need to be afraid'' said Dawson hoping not to startle her.

''Who needs to be afraid of you since you are cute'' she said.

Basil felt himself blushing by her gentle words. He took in a closer look of her features her style of clothes and appearance didn't match those from this era.

''You aren't from around here aren't you'' he asked.

''No afraid not'' said Ozma.

Then she thought of her own question.

''What year is it'' she asked.

''It is 1923'' replied Basil.

''Oh do you know where I can shelter'' she asked.

''I think it is best you come with us to Baker Street then we can see what to do form there'' said Basil.

''Baker Street is that another land'' she asked.

''No, no my dear it isn't far'' said Dawson chuckling at this.

As Basil and Dawson began to walk off Ozma returned to the hot air balloon. She picked up the music box in both her hands. Then she noticed a bag full of supplies.

''Young lady'' Basil called over his shoulder to her.

Quickly she snatched up the bag as well as she rushed off after them. Unaware to them a shadowy figure emerged from it's hiding place. It had witness the whole thing up to Ozma using her magic to when the two mice found her.

While the trio walked in silence she had so many questions bubbling inside of her to ask her two new companions. Starters where was she in this strange land. And was she ever to get back home.

Then they thought they heard something in the trees. All three looked up to see a bat in one of the branches. He had a frighten look on his face.

''Oh that poor thing we have to help him'' she said in a worry tone.

''Guess I have to go up there and save it'' said Basil muttering under his breath.

He departed from them as he scurried up the branch. Once he reached the creature he was stunned to see who it was.

''Fidget you're alive'' said Basil surprised by this.

Fidget squirmed further back in fear knowing Basil would be furious with him. Well he couldn't blame him as the bat worked for his arch enemy.

That moment the branch began to snap in two under their weight. Ozma knew she had to act fast. Using her powers again she gave Basil and Fidget to float down unharmed to them.

''Thank you how did you do it'' asked Basil.

Ozma wondered if they would believe her. Basil turned his gaze to Fidget.

''Now Fidget tell us how you manage to live the Thames'' said Basil angrily.

''Huh can we talk about this later'' said Fidget nervously.

''No we can discuss this now'' said Dawson.

That moment they heard the sound of rushing feet. They turned as Basil knew at once the group of mice heading their way.

''Everyone run into the trees'' Basil cried as they ran for their lives.

Ozma ran as she turned round to see the person in lead. It was a beautiful white fur mouse with dark red hair tied up neatly on her head with dark blue cat like eyes and a pink nose. She wore a dark blue strap gown with long matching evening gloves, black heels and a gold ruby encrusted bracelet around her left wirst.

Her red lips pursed into a tight smile.

''Who is that'' she asked.

''Anika one of Ratigan's former allies this way before they catch us'' said Basil.

Before she had time to ask anymore Anika sent dark blue sparks at them. The four ducked in time as a branch came falling down at them.

They manage to get to the top of the tree as they were hidden by the leaves. The group with Anika stared in anger.

''You idiots you let them get away'' she said slapping one of them across the face.

''But Anika it wasn't our fault Basil was too smart for us'' said one.

''Enough what will he say if we report back without that mouse hmm'' she said purring at the last word.

The group stared at her in fear. More dark blue sparks appeared between her fingers. They shook as they headed out knowing they were in serious trouble on their return.

''It looks like they are leaving Basil'' said Dawson.

''Good you know I really hate witches'' said Basil annoyed.

Ozma gave a tiny laugh to this. Basil raised his eyebrow at her wondering what was so funny.

''Well I am a witch too Ozma'' said Ozma.

''A witch that is impossible you look too beautiful and kind to be a witch'' said Basil.

''You don't know much about witches'' she said as she repeating something someone she knew said once to her father.

''And where is your animal companion'' asked Basil.

''Why would I need to carry an animal around with me'' Ozma asked him.

''You see Ozma that Anika you saw she has an animal companion actually three bats that obey her very command'' said Dawson.

''Yeah and don't think I am one of them toots even if she did bring me back from the dead'' said Fidget as Ozma stared down at him.

''Ah I thought that Anika was behind it and I suppose she went back like the loyal dog she is to her master'' said Basil in triumph.

''Actually no we don't know where the boss but we do believe he is still alive'' said Fidget.

''Very well then come along Ozma, Dawson we must get back to Baker Street'' said Basil about to head off.

''Wait you're just going to leave me out here all alone'' said Fidget in fear.

''Well yes oh don't worry I am sure Anika won't be long till she comes back'' said Basil as Fidget grabbed onto his leg.

''You don't understand Anika will tear me to shreds'' said Fidget.

''Oh Basil please take him with us the poor thing'' said Ozma.

Basil stared at her then to Fidget.

''Oh, oh right but I don't want any trouble from you'' said Basil in a stern tone.

''I promise to be on my best behaviour'' said Fidget.

Basil didn't know to believe him or not on that. As they walked forward with Fidget walking by Ozma's side.

''Thanks toots for sticking up for me no one else I knew would'' said Fidget.

''Your welcome Fidget we must always see the good in others and call me Ozma'' she said smiling at him.

''Oh right say Ozma why you got a strange name'' asked Fidget.

''It is what my father named me which the people of our country known me as'' said Ozma.

''He sounds even stranger'' said Fidget.

''I know'' said Ozma.

A few hours later they arrived at Baker Street. That moment Basil's housekeeper Mrs Judson had came out to greet them.

''Oh Mr Basil thank goodness you are back and Dawson who is this'' said Mrs Judson.

''Mrs Judson I would like to meet Ozma she will staying with us while her time in London'' said Basil.

''Oh that is nice we never get many visitors like you around'' said Mrs Judson.

Ozma took it as a comment. Then she noticed Mrs Judson gave a scream once she saw Fidget.

''Mrs Judson whatever is the matter'' came a female voice as a figure appeared before them. She was a tall adult brown fur mouse with blue eyes as she wore a blue dress with white socks and black shoes.

''She had a little fright nothing to worry about it miss'' said Basil.

''Basil don't you know who I am'' asked the female mouse.

Both their mouths dropped at this.

''Olivia'' said both Basil and Dawson.

Ozma felt a bit longing when she heard that name. That was her actual name before it was lost when everyone called her Ozma.

''What suppose frighten her what is he doing here'' said Olivia pointing a finger angrily at Fidget.

He hid behind Ozma for cover since she was the one he trusted the most.

''We met Fidget while escaping from Anika he had promised not to cause any trouble'' said Basil.

Olivia kept a wary eye on him as she didn't know to believe Fidget herself as well.

''Anika that spiteful witch up to her old tricks you better come in'' said Mrs Judson letting them inside.

''What is it that makes her so wicked'' Ozma asked once they entered the house.

''Ah you see Ratigan tried any trick in the book to get rid of me so one night he comes across this penniless mouse Anika who said she lost her family and nowhere else to go'' said Basil.

Ozma listened very carefully to his tale as Basil went on.

''So Ratigan hired her once he learned she could do dark magic like gruesome rituals and deaths then he thought of using her talent to his use making Anika think he cared and loved treating her with gifts and new clothes as they planned to destroy the royal family but in the end I put a stop to that'' said Basil.

''What exactly was that you did'' Ozma asked.

''He planned to have Anika poison the prince's mind by making him burn to death and have Queen Mousetoria died of a mysterious illness once their plan was foiled Ratigan shun Anika which shows his true actions'' said Basil.

''And after his death they follow Anika's brother Nicholas'' said Dawson.

''Brother'' said Ozma confused.

''Yes she kept him hiding so he would have his reign of terror'' said Basil.

''Like Anika he too as no emotion or mercy to those that suffer'' said Olivia.

Ozma felt sick and shocked by this. If her mother and father were here they would put a stop to the two vile siblings.

While she was deep in thoughts she felt a hand on top of hers. She turned to see Olivia staring at her.

''I like your name Ozma it sound unique and interesting'' said Olivia beaming at her.

''Well it is that of my name which is Olivia too my actual name is Olivia Zelda Marie Amelia but everyone in Oz knows me as Ozma'' said Ozma smiling herself.

''I like it anyway'' said Olivia.

Ozma felt herself warming to her.

'Where is Oz, what is it like'' Olivia asked.

Ozma was about to speak but she didn't have the chance. She saw on the table broken pieces of vase. She felt her fingers across the shades.

Then Ozma felt about the bag as she brought out a bottle of glue. She began to fix the case with it.

''That's glue'' said Olivia.

''How do you know about the magic in a bottle'' said Ozma as she fixed the vase.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

While deep in the sewers Anika stormed ahead of them as she shoved past one of the henchmen. She didn't look back as she headed to find her brother.

''What's with our ice queen'' he asked using the usual nickname they gave her because of her cold nature.

''Don't ask'' said one as they cowered in fear worried what Nicholas had planned if he found out.

Anika burst into the room that was once Ratigan's study now belonged to her brother. Everything in Ratigan's keep belonged to Nicholas since he was the new ruler of the criminal world. He had big plans for him and Anika. He heard her take slow breathes.

''Settle sister dearest you will ruin your good looks'' he said standing by the chair.

One of the sides of her cheek was wrinkled and worn. Her dark magic fizzed through her arm up to her cheek as it mended itself back to the young state.

''Brother your men had failed you'' she said.

The young rodent stared at her. He was a white fur mouse like her but tall and dashing with a charm that can tame any woman. His dark red hair was short as it sat on both sides with his dark eyes still had the cat likeness in them.

His nose was a sharp pink that can smell any scent a mile off as his ears can hear the tinest of sounds. He wore a white shirt with a dark blue waistcoat with blood red lining around it with black trousers and dark brown shoes.

''You mean the ones you sent out with you to capture Basil they shall be punish with no mercy Anika'' he said drawing on his words taking a few pauses.

''That is not all Nicholas not only does he have that doctor but that double crossing bat Fidget and a witch on their side as well'' said Anika.

Nicholas who had taken a sip of wine from his glass spat it out the moment he heard this.

''A witch of their did you see her'' he asked.

''Yes not only is she beautiful but kind as well which is a troublesome sign for us'' she said.

''True Anika with a good witch on their side they are unstoppable'' he said thinking this through.

Then he paced back and forth from the table after putting his glass down on it. Then something hit him in the back of his mind.

''Of course this girl does she know or learn of Ratigan's whereabouts'' he asked.

''No brother not even after I cursed him to roam the land forever after he tore my heart'' said Anika.

''Perfect if we somehow use her emotions play with them in the right way then nothing can stop us'' said Nicholas.

''Shall I send my pets to give her an invite to us'' she said.

''No Anika I want them to do more I want them to bring her here in person'' he said as he gave an evil laugh.

At Baker Street that moment Ozma had helped Mrs Judson put away the dishes and the other chores she still needed to do.

''Thank you my dear that was most kind of you'' she said.

''Your welcome Mrs Judson it breaks my heart to see someone like you struggle and at least I know I can do things without the use of my magic'' said Ozma smiling at this.

''Mother what is going on'' came a small voice.

They saw entering the room a five year brown fur boy mouse with blue eyes. He rubbed his hand across them getting the sleep out of his eyes. He wore a white nightshirt.

''Oh Ozma I almost forgot this is my son Evan'' said Olivia to her.

''They are staying with us till they find a place to stay'' said Basil.

Ozma stared at Evan. That name somehow it meant something her in a different way and form. But she tried to think where.

''Is his father staying here too'' she asked.

Olivia stared at her sadly shaking her head.

''My husband died when Evan was born'' said Olivia.

''How did he met his end'' Ozma asked.

''He died protecting us while I had Evan in my arms before he left us it was theonly time he ever saw him'' said Olivia giving a sad sigh.

Ozma felt sad for her friend too on the inside. She didn't why but she had to hold back her tears. As someone inside her head was telling her not to.

''Ozma'' said Evan saying her name staring up at her.

''Yes that is right Evan is something the matter'' Olivia asked him.

''I can't sleep'' said Evan.

''I know what Evan why not I tuck you and I will tell you a story'' said Ozma.

''Oh yes please'' said Evan as he turned to his mother.

''Can she mother'' he asked.

''I don't see why not run along'' said Olivia.

''Yes come on Ozma I will show you my room'' said Evan happily taking her hand as he run off with her.

While in Oz everyone had discovered Ozma's disappearance. Finley flew up to Oz and Glinda who awaited his arrival.

''Any sign of her'' he asked.

''No wizard we search all over Oz there is no trace of Ozma'' said Finley.

''It is like she has vanished completely'' said China Girl.

Glinda saw the tense in Oz's body. She did her best to comfort him.

''They will find her have faith'' she said.

''Of course Glinda but the witches what if they return and learn of Ozma's existance'' said Oz.

He felt a bit selfish saying that. If only his friends knew the truth. He felt both the wicked witches had a right to know about Ozma. Glinda sense this as she wondered why. What part did they play in her life.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

''You sure your friend isn't a wizard Evan'' Ozma asked tucking Evan into bed that night.

Basil had let Olivia and her son stay for the night which Ozma knew out of the goodness of his heart. The room was styled for a boy round about Evan's age. It had a small bed with a shelf that held a few books. A bedside table stood by the bed.

On it an oil lamp burned brightly as the deep red curtains weren't drawn as the window was left open.

Walking to the window Ozma let the wind gently surround her hand. After a moment she closed it Evan stared at her in a funny way.

''I am sure if he was it would be a shock to all of us what were you doing Ozma'' Evan asked.

''Oh nothing it helps calm me'' Ozma said.

''Calms you'' said Evan repeating her words as Ozma nodded.

Downstairs Basil and Dawson were busy discussing matters as Olivia sat in one of the chairs sewing.

''You think Nicholas and Anika might strike again'' said Dawson.

''I wouldn't let it past them since after Ratigan's death Nicholas made himself the new leader of his gang'' said Basil pacing about.

''Basil you are nerved this isn't like you'' said Dawson.

''I know all my life I felt magic was make believe in stories but after witnessing those two and Ozma'' said Basil trailing off.

''You think they might try to recruit her to their side'' said Dawson seeing the fear in his features.

''Ozma is too innocent to get caught up in their madness so kind and beautiful'' said Basil saying the last part to himself.

''You are captured by her aren't you'' said Dawson.

''Only as a friend I see she is bright, lovely and willing to help others'' said Basil as he headed to his seat.

Dawson knew Basil wanted to drop the subject of Ozma altogether. Ever since their first meeting it seem Basil was blinded by her gentle soul. Chuckling to himself Dawson imagined how could a mouse detective and a human witch ever fall in love.

They were born both from different worlds. His the realm of logic and reality. Basil had no time for fantasy or the unknown.

He was brought up to believe that was stuff mothers told their children as stories of beautiful ladies in distress rescued by a handsome knight. Basil snorted at this as his knowledge of magic was thin.

He thought witches were ugly, spiteful and wicked creatures who caused harm to others. But he never imagined meeting a sweet pretty one like Ozma.

She was starting to help change his view on her kind as she was opening his eyes to a new world he had tried to shed away from.

While Ozma believed in the realm of magic and impossible. She believed anything was possible in her mind as she felt her people could do anything.

Still she was new and confused by the world she had entered as she was wandering further from her home. She had never forgotten her friends or parents.

Something deep inside of her was haunting her these strange memories she kept having of someone else. Who were they as she wondered if they knew her father before her birth.

Yet she felt Basil would be there to help guide her to sanity as he kept her from sadness and pain. She felt comfortable in his company as he made her feel safe and wanted.

Ozma was enjoying more of her new surroundings as she wondered what else laid in store for her to come.

Deep in the sewers Anika stormed till she came to three sleeping forms hanging upside down. One was a snowy white bat, the second a dusky brown and the third a jet black one. These bats were the ones that did Anika's bidding.

Unlike Fidget they wore no clothes.

''Right you three lazy lumps I have a job for you'' Anika said screaming the words.

This frighten them forcing the three to fall to the ground. The first one had dark red eyes, the second had dark brown and the third light green eyes.

''Yes mistress we obey whatever you command'' said all three in unison.

This annoyed Anika as she shook her head in anger.

''I want you three to pay a little visit to Basil actually it isn't him Nicholas wants you to have this girl escorted to him at once got that and if you three screw this up it will be the pot for you'' said Anika saying the last part as a threat.

They trembled in fright as they bumped into each other. Spreading their wings the three descended into the sky.

At Baker Street that moment Ozma held the music box she had found in the balloon in both her hands. She stared at Evan.

''Evan would you like to hear some music'' Ozma asked.

''Yes please'' said Evan.

Turning the key in the music box Ozma opened the lid as the soft lulling sound echo the whole room. It enchanted Evan's heart especially Ozma's as the music sounded so haunting in her mind.

As it came to stop Ozma was about to wound it back up when she stopped.

Down below Fidget was about to leave when Basil saw him out the corner of his eye.

''I haven't forgotten about you'' said Basil.

Before they could speak Basil's body stiffen something was coming. Knowing Evan and Ozma were upstairs he ran in a craving need ot protect them.

Ozma and Evan waited in silence as the glass of the window smashed to pieces. Three forms entered the room swooping at her.

Ozma ducked and dodged as she sent her powers flying at them at all directions.

''Ozma behind you'' said Basil as he entered the room.

Hearing his cry as one of the bats flew at her as Basil got in the way as it wounded him. Yelping in pain Basil fell to his knees. Ozma needed to help him. Before she could one of the bats grabbed her.

Making off with her into the night as the other two knowing they had done a good job with Nicholas and Anika awaiting their return.

Suddenly as it flew low near The Thames river something pounced from out of nowhere. It screeched in pain as it dropped her onto the ground.

The form clawed deep into the bat's side as his companions came to his aid. After this they fled escaping back to the sewers.

Ozma remained where she laid as she watched from the shadows. She felt her arms being held onto by a hand as she was pulled to her feet.

She was face to face with a ragged form. She could see it was a rat as some of the clothes were torn as the features looked a bit fierce. It took deep short gasps of breath to get the air into his system.

''This way hurry before those pesky lackeys of hers return'' he said as Ozma saw he had let go of her.

Hoping he hadn't hurt her or pierce her skin with his claws as they walked in silence. They came to a short stop as the rat needed to rest. Ozma guessed he had been through some great battle.

''Here let me see to those wounds'' said Ozma as she touched him.

He didn't move away as he let her see to him.

''Why would a kind soul like you help me'' he said ashamed with himself.

''Because you saved my life I could only do the same'' said Ozma softly.

''But I am no more than a monster it is in my nature'' he said.

''No it isn't no one like you is truly evil'' said Ozma.

He smiled at this as Ozma tried to help mend his clothes as well.

She thought why was he at war with himself. Then she remembered the music box. Holding it she reached out for him to take.

''For me'' he said.

''Yes'' said Ozma.

''No one has ever shown me true kindness unlike you what is your name'' he asked.

''Ozma yours'' Ozma asked.

''Ratigan'' said Ratigan.


End file.
